De woestenij
De woestenij Want weet, ik heb met eigen ogen de sibille van Cumae in haar fles zien hangen, en toen de kinderen haar vroegen: sibille, wat wil je? zei ze: sterven wil ik. Voor Ezra Pound, De betere vakman. ---- Het motto is ontleend aan Petronius' Satyricon. De formulering van de opdracht is ontleend aan Dantes Purgatorio, en heeft daar betrekking op de troubadour Arnaut Daniel. Pound hielp Eliot met het bewerken van de oorspronkelijke tekst van het gedicht. Het compliment is dubbelzinnig: suggereert dat Eliot zich zelf beschouwde als de betere dichter. I Het begraven van de doden April is de wreedste maand, die seringen ontlokt aan dood land, die herinnering mengt met verlangen, die dode wortels lokt met lenteregen. De winter hield ons warm, bedekte de aarde met de vergetelheid van sneeuw, hield een sprankje leven in stand met gedroogde knollen. De zomer verraste ons, over de Starnbergersee komend met een hoosbui; we schuilden onder de colonnaden, en de zon scheen toen we de Hofgarten inliepen voor koffie. We praatten een uur. Bin gar keine Russin, stamm' aus Litauen, echt deutsch, en vroeger, toen we logeerden bij de aartshertog, mijn neef, hij nam me mee op een slee, en ik was bang. Marie, zei hij, Marie, hou je goed vast. En naar beneden! In de bergen ben je vrij. Ik lees de halve nacht. En 's winters naar het zuiden. Wat voor wortels klampen zich vast, wat voor takken groeien uit deze steenboel? Dat weet je niet, mensenkind, dat raad je niet, je weet alleen een berg gebroken beelden, onder de zon, en geen schaduw onder de dode boom, en de krekel troost je niet, geen geluid van water uit de droge steen, er is alleen schaduw onder deze rode rots (kom onder de schaduw van deze rode rots), en ik zal je iets laten zien, anders dan de ochtendschaduw die je volgt, of de avondschaduw die tegenover je oprijst. Ik laat je angst zien in een handvol stof. :Frisch weht der wind :Der Heimat zu, :Mein Irisch Kind, :Wo weilest du. 'Hyacinten gaf je me vorig jaar voor het eerst; ze noemden me het hyacintenmeisje.' - Maar toen we thuiskwamen, laat, uit de hyacintentuin, je armen vol hyacinten, je haren nat, wist ik niets te zeggen, en mijn ogen weigerden, ik leefde niet en ik was niet dood, en ik wist niets, ik keek midden in het licht, de stilte. :Öd' und leer das Meer. Madame Sosostris, fameus helderziende, was zwaar verkouden, niettemin, ze staat bekend als de wijste vrouw van Europa, met een bar spel tarot. Hier, zei ze, jouw kaart, verdronken Fenicische zeeman (kijk, deze parels, dat waren zijn ogen!), en hier, Belladonna, van de rotsen, de vorstin van wat zich voordoet. Hier staven drie, en hier het wiel, en hier de eenogige koopman, deze kaart, is een blanco: iets dat hij op zijn rug heeft, iets wat ik niet mag zien. De gehangene kom ik niet tegen. Pas op dood door water. Ik zie mensenmassa's, rondlopend in een kring. Dank u. En ziet u soms die lieve mevrouw Equitone, zeg haar dan dat ik zelf langs kom met de horoscoop: je kunt tegenwoordig niet voorzichtig genoeg zijn. Onwerkelijke stad. 's Ochtends, onder de bruine mist van een winterdag, stroomde een menigte over London Bridge, zo veel, ik wist niet dat de dood er zo veel had weggenomen. Zuchten werden geslaakt, nu en dan, kort, en iedereen keek strak voor zijn voeten. Het stroomde de brug op en weer af, King William Street in, naar waar Saint Mary Woolnoth het uur sloeg met een dode klank op de laatste slag van negen. Daar zag ik er een die ik kende, en ik riep: 'Stetson! Jij was bij me, in de schepen bij Mylae! Dat lijk dat je plantte in je tuin, vorig jaar, is het al uitgelopen? Komt het dit jaar in bloei? Of heeft de nachtvorst zijn bloembed verstoord? O, hou de hond uit de buurt, die een mensenvriend is, of hij zal het opgraven met zijn nagels! Jij, hypocrite lecteur! - mon semblable, mon frère!' ---- Starnberger See: bij München. Frisch weht etc.: Wagner, Tristan en Isolde. St. Mary Woolnoth: op de hoek van Lombard Street en King William Street. Mylae: het huidige Melazzo op Sicilië. Hier versloeg de Romeinse marine in 260 v. Chr. de Cathagers. Hypocrite lecteur: de slotregel van Baudelaires opdrachtgedicht in Les Fleurs du Mal. II Een partij schaak De stoel waar ze zat, leek een gepolijste troon, glimmend op het marmer, en het glas, op staanders met wijnranken en druiventrossen waar een gouden Cupido door gluurde (een ander hield een vleugel voor zijn ogen), verdubbelde de vlammetjes van zevenarmige kandelaars die van de tafel ketsten als de glitter van haar juwelen rijkelijk uit de satijnen dozen stroomde. In ontkurkte flesjes van ivoor en glas scholen haar vreemde synthetische aroma's - zalven, poeder, vloeistof - verwarden, verdronken de zinnen in geuren, beroerd door de bries die binnenkwam door het venster, en stegen op en de kaarsvlammen rekten zich, en de rook glipte in de lakdozen: bracht de schildering op het cassetteplafond in beweging. In de juwelen een brandstapel van wrakhout, gloed van kopergroen en rood, een droef licht met daarin een dolfijn gegraveerd. Boven de antieke schouw het tafereel (als een venster op een pastorale scène) van Philomela's metamorfose, zo bruut bedreven door de barbaarse koning; maar de nachtegaal vulde de leegte met haar onschendbare stem - en nog steeds riep ze jok, jok, en nog steeds jaagt de wereld het na, jok, jok, klinkt het in dubbelzinnige oren. En op de muren nog meer flarden van vergane glorie; gestalten, starend, naar binnen leunend, de ruimte binnen tot stilte manend. Geschuifel van voeten op de trap, in het licht van het vuur, onder de borstel, spreidde haar haar zich tot vurige punten, gloeide tot woorden en verviel dan in een bot zwijgen. 'Ik heb last van nervositeit vanavond, heel erg. Blijf bij me. Praat met me. Waarom zeg je nooit iets? Zeg iets. Waar denk je aan? Dat denken van je, hè, ik weet nooit wat je denkt. Denk.' Ik denk dat we in de rattengang zijn waar de doden hun botten verloren. 'Wat is dat voor geluid?' De wind giert onder de deur. 'En dat geluid? Wat voert de wind uit?' Niets, nog een keer niets. 'Weet je dan helemaal niets? Zie je niets? Herinner je je niets?' Ik weet nog, deze parels dat waren zijn ogen. 'Leef je eigenlijk wel? Is dat hoofd van je helemaal leeg?' Maar o, o, o, o, dat deuntje van Shahakespeare, elegant ja, zo intelligent. 'Wat zal ik nou doen, wat zal ik doen? Ik ren zo de straat op, zoals ik nu ben, met mijn haar los, zo. En wat doen we morgen? Wat doen we wanneer dan ook?' Om tien uur thee, en als het regent om vier uur uit met de auto. En we spelen een partij schaak, wrijven in ogen zonder oogleden, wachten op een klop op de deur. Toen Lil's man uit het leger kwam, zei ik - ik maakte het niet mooier dan het was, ik zei zelf tegen haar, SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD nu Albert weer komt, kom een beetje goed voor de dag. Hij zal willen weten wat je hebt gedaan met het geld dat hij gaf voor een gebit. Dat was zo, ik was er bij. Hij zei: laat ze allemaal trekken, Lil, neem een gebit verdomme, ik kan je niet aanzien. En ik ook niet, zei ik. Denk toch aan die arme Albert, vier jaar in het leger, hij wil wel wat lol nu, en als jij hem dat niet geeft, dan zijn er wel anderen, zei ik. O echt? zei ze. Ja, zoiets, zei ik. Dan weet ik aan wie ik het heb te danken, zei ze, en ze kijkt me aan. SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD Als het je niet bevalt, ga dan maar door, zei ik. Anderen doen er hun voordeel wel mee. Maar als Albert de benen neemt, ik heb het gezegd. Je moet je schamen, zei ik, je lijkt wel een oud wijf. (Met pas een-en-dertig.) Ze trok een lang gezicht. Ze zei, ik kan het niet helpen, het kwam door die pillen om van dat kind af te komen. (Ze had er al vijf, de kleine Sjors kostte haar bijna het leven.) De drogist zei dat het oké was, maar ik ben er nooit bovenop gekomen. Je bent echt getikt, zei ik. En als Albert je niet met rust wil laten, zei ik, wat wil je, je trouwt toch om kinderen te krijgen, of niet? SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD Maar goed, die zondag was Albert thuis. Ze moest er van lusten, E en ze nodigden me uit voor het eten, ik kreeg het heet van de naald. SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD Nacht Bill, nacht Lou. Nacht May. Nacht he. Bye bye. Nacht he, nacht he. Goede nacht, dames, goede nacht, lieve dames, goede nacht, goede nacht. ---- Tereus verkrachtte Philomela, die daarop veranderde in een nachtegaal. Ik denk dat we in de rattengang zijn: dacht Eliot aan de loopgraven? III De vuurpreek Over de stroom de tent is afgebroken; de laatste bladeren wringen hun vingers in de natte oever, verzinken. De wind vlaagt over bruin land, niemand hoort het. De nimfen zijn weg. Stroom, zoete Theems, totdat mijn lied is uit. Geen lege flessen in de rivier, geen boterhamzakjes, zijden zakdoeken, dozen, sigarettenpeuken of ander bewijsmateriaal van zomernachten. De nimfen zijn weg; weg, zonder een adres achter te laten, hun partners, de slenterende zonen van nabobs uit de City. Bij de wateren van Leman zat ik en weende... Stroom, zoete Theems, totdat mijn lied is uit. Stroom, zoete Theems, ik spreek niet lang of luid, maar achter mij, in een koude wind, ik hoor het geritsel van botten, en een grijns van oor tot oor. Een rat kroop zachtjes door de begroeiing, sleepte zijn slijmige buik op de oever, waar ik op een winteravond zat te vissen in de suffe gracht achter de gashouder. Ik peinsde over de ondergang van de koning, mijn broer, en om de dood, daarvoor, van mijn vader de koning. Witte lijken naakt op de natte, lage grond en botten in een kleine, droge, lage zolderkamer gegooid, ze ritselden alleen door de rattenpoten, jaar in jaar uit. Maar achter mij hoor ik van tijd tot tijd lawaai van claxons en motoren in de lente die Sweeney naar mevrouw Potter toe brengen. O, de maan die scheen op mevrouw Potter en op haar dotter. Ze wassen hun voeten in sodawotter. Et, o ces chants d'enfants, chantant dans la coupole. Twiet twiet twiet, Jok jok jok jok jok jok. Zo bruut bedreven. Tereu. Onwerkelijke stad. Onder de bruine mist van een winterochtend nodigde dhr. Eugenides, de koopman uit Smyrna, ongeschoren, met een broekzak vol krenten - in- en export Londen, alle papieren in orde -, me in demotisch Frans uit voor een lunch in het bekende hotel in Cannon Street, gevolgd door een weekend in het Metropool. Op het uur van violet en van de dood, als aan de bureaus de ruggen krommen, de ogen omhoogkijken (de mens-machine wacht, zoals een taxi ronkend staat te wachten) kan ik, Tiresias, blind, op een hartklop tussen twee levens, een oude man met verschrompelde vrouwenborsten, zien, op het uur van violet en van de dood, het avonduur dat naar huis wil - de zeeman komt thuis van de zee, de typiste thuis voor de thee, ruimt het ontbijt op, steekt het fornuis aan, en pakt een blik eten. En uit haar venster hangt, heel pikant, haar ondergoed te drogen in de late zon. En op de divan die ze 's nachts aan kant maakt om te slapen, kousen, slippers, nachtjapon. En ik, Tiresias, een oude man met gerimpelde tieten, ik zag de scène aan en ik raadde de rest - ook ik wachtte op de verwachte gast. De jonge man, puistig, maakt zijn entree, een makelaarsklerk met een uitdagende blik, zo een op wie een verzekeringsbank zit als een hoge zijden hoed op een roué. Hij voelt wel aan: nu is het nu of nooit: het eten op, ze is verveeld en moe, hij past haastig zijn liefkozingen toe, die ze niet wil, maar lijdzaam ondergaat. Hij raakt verhit, hij zet de aanval in, handtastelijk, hij wordt niet afgeweerd, hoogstens geduld, maar dat ze kennelijk geen zin heeft in dit spel is niet iets wat hem deert. (En ik, Tiresias, heb alles wat zich afspeelt op dat bed, die divan, zo vaak meegemaakt, ik die bij Thebe zat, die omging met het uitschot van de dood.) Hij geeft haar minzaam nog één keer een kus, en stommelt weg: de trap is niet verlicht. Zij draait zich om, kijkt in haar spiegel, zich ternauwernood bewust dat hij er niet meer is, denkt halfbewust, zoals dat gaat: 'Nou, dat is dus voorbij, gelukkig maar.' Een mooie vrouw, die iets doms heeft gedaan, en daarna door haar kamer loopt, ze doet gedachteloos haar haren goed, loopt naar de grammofoon en zet een plaatje op. 'Dit deuntje waaide me aan over het water’, langs de Strand, Queen Victoria Street op. O city, city, en soms hoor ik later in een pub in Lower Thames Street klanken van een mandoline, en geroezemoes van binnen, waar de vissers 's ochtends zitten, en waar St. Magnus' muur verborgen houdt onzegbaarheid van Ionisch wit en goud. De Theems zweet olie en teer, de boten zwalken op het kerend tij. Aan de zware boom, rode zeilen zwaaien wijd uit. De boten spoelen als drijfhout voorbij Greenwich, voorbij The Isle of Dogs. :Weialala leia :Wallala leiala. Leicester en Liz slaan de riemen uit, de spiegel was een vergulde schelp, rood en goud, de deining knabbelde aan beide oevers, zuidwesten wind droeg stroomafwaarts belgelui, witte torens. :Weialala leia :Wallala leialala 'Trams en stoffige bomen Highbury maakte me, Richmond en Kew waren mijn dood. Bij Richmond lag ik in een nauwe kano, mijn knieën omhoog.' 'Mijn voeten in Moorgate en mijn hart onder mijn voeten. En het liep uit op een huilbui. Hij beloofde "een nieuwe start". Ik liet het maar zo. Wat maakte het uit.' 'Aan de Sands in Margate niets heeft te maken met niets. Vuile handen, kapotte vingernagels. Mijn mensen, simpele zielen die niets verwachten.' la la Toen kwam ik in Carthago Het brandt, het brandt, het brandt, het brandt O heer, u plukte mij, O heer, u plukte. Het brandt. ---- Stroom zoete Theems: Sweet Thames flow gently till I end my song. Spenser Prothalamion. Ook de nimfen komen daar uiteraard vandaan. Bij de wateren van Leman: cf. psalm 36a, Wij zaten aan Babylons stromen. Leman: Lac Léman, meer van Genève? Leman is ook een Oudengels woord voor minnares. Sweeney: Eliot heeft dit personage meermaals gebruikt. Teruggaand op de Oudierse koning Suibhne? Of op de moordbarbier uit negentiende stuiversromans? Mevrouw Potter: toespeling op een soldatenliedje. Tiresias: de Griekse ziener die als man maar ook als vrouw heeft geleefd. Et o, ces chants d’enfants: Verlaine, Parsifal. De Theems, etc.: Lied van de Theemsdochters, naar het voorbeeld van Wagners Rijndochters. Leicester en Liz: Robert Dudley, graaf van Leicester was de favoriet van koningin Elizabeth I. Highbury maakte me: toespeling op Dante Purgatorio 5, 130. Carthago etc.: toespeling op Augustinus’ Confessiones. IV Dood door water Phlebas de Feniciër, twee weken dood, vergat de roep van de meeuwen, deining van de zee, winst en verlies. Een onderstroom, fluisterend, plukte aan zijn botten. En hij deinde mee langs zijn leven, zijn jeugd, hij kwam in de maalstroom. Wie je ook bent, heiden of jood, jij aan het stuur, het gezicht in de wind, vergeet Phlebas niet, ooit was hij knap en stoer net als jij. V Wat de donder zei Na het licht van toortsen op bezwete gezichten, na de ijzige stilte in de tuinen, na de doodstrijd op stenige plaatsen, het geschreeuw, het gehuil, na kerker, paleis en het weerklinken van de lentedonder over verre bergen, is hij die eens leefde nu gestorven; wij die eens leefden liggen nu op sterven, als we even geduld hebben. Er is geen water hier, maar enkel rots, rots en geen water en de zandige weg, de weg naar boven door de bergen, de bergen die van rots zijn en zonder water. Was er water, we zouden ervan drinken, maar hier kun je niet stoppen en niet denken, zweet is droog en voeten in het zand. Als er maar water was tussen de rotsen, dode rots, rotte tanden, droge mond, niemand die hier ooit lag of zat of stond, en er is zelfs geen stilte in de bergen, enkel een droge donder zonder regen, er is zelfs geen eenzaamheid in de bergen, enkel rode koppen grommen en grauwen uit de deuren van modderige hutten. Was er maar water en geen rots, was er maar rots en ook water, en water, een bron, een waterpoel tussen de rotsen. Als er maar alleen het geluid was van water. Niet de krekels en het zingen van droog gras, maar het geluid van water over rotsen, en de lijster die zingt in de dennen, drup drup, drup drup, drup drup, maar er is geen water. Wie is de derde die naast u wandelde? Als ik tel zijn we maar met zijn tweeën, u en ik. Maar als ik voor me kijk over de witte weg dan loopt er altijd nog iemand naast u, zich bewegend in een bruine mantel met een kap, een man? een vrouw? ik kan het niet zien. - Maar wie loopt daar aan uw andere zijde? Wat is dat voor geluid, daar hoog in de lucht? Wat is dat voor moederlijk geklaag? En die horden die in hun mantels gewikkeld over eindeloze vlakten zwermen, struikelen in spleten, met om hen heen een vlakke horizon. Wat is dat voor stad achter de bergen die voortdurend instort en zich weer opbouwt en uiteenbarst in de violette hemel? Torens die vallen, Jeruzalem, Alexandrië, Athene, Londen, Wenen, Onwerkelijke steden. Een vrouw maakte haar lange zwarte haren tot snaren voor een fluistermelodie, vleermuizen met kindergezichten die in het violette licht floten en klapwiekten, ze kropen ondersteboven langs een pikzwarte muur, en in de lucht torens, ondersteboven, en klokslagen houden de tijd zonder mankeren bij, en stemmen zongen uit lege cisternen en droge putten. In dit bouwvallige hol in de bergen zingt in het zwakke licht van de maan het gras over vervallen graven, om de kapel. Daar is de lege kapel waar de wind giert. De ruiten zijn eruit, de deur kleppert. Droge botten doen niemand kwaad. Er stond alleen een haan op de nokbalk, kukeleku, kukeleku, in een bliksemflits, dan plotseling een plens regen. Ganga stond laag, de bladeren hingen, snakkend naar regen. Ver weg trokken zwarte wolken samen, boven Himavant De jungle kromp ineen, kromde zich in stilte. Toen sprak de donder: DA Datta: wat hebben we gegeven? Mijn vriend, het bloed schokte mijn hart, het enorme waagstuk van een ogenblik van overgave, niet met een leven van voorzichtigheid te herstellen, daardoor, en alleen daardoor hebben we geleefd - iets wat niet in ons in memoriam staat, noch in welwillend gesponnen biografieën, of onder de zegels die de dorre notaris verbreekt, in onze lege kamers. DA Dayadhva: ik hoorde één keer, maar één keer, de sleutel omdraaien in het slot. Elk in onze kerker denken we aan de sleutel. Denken aan de sleutel maakt de kerker de kerker. Enkel 's avonds brengt rumoer in de lucht een verslagen Coriolanus een ogenblik tot leven. DA Damyata: de boot luisterde goedgemutst naar de ervaren zeiler, de zee was kalm: ook jouw hart zou desgevraagd goedgemutst hebben geluisterd, gehoorzaam geklopt onder een ervaren hand. Ik zat aan de kust en viste, met achter mij kurkdroge vlaktes. Zal ik tenminste orde brengen in mijn land? London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,' Poi s'ascose nel foco che gli affina, Quando fiam uti chelidon - O zwaluw, zwaluw! Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie. Fragmenten die mijn ruïne moeten stutten. Why then Ile fit you. Hieronymo's mad againe.' Datta. Dayadhvam. Damyata. Shantih shantih shantih. ---- Ganga: de Ganges. Datta, Dayadhvam, Damyata: geef, voel mee, beheers. London Bridge: bekend liedje. Poi s’ascose: Purgatorio 26, 148. Quando fiam: Pervigilium Veneris. Le Prince etc.: Nerval, El Desdichado. Why then etc.: Kyd, Spanish Tragedy. Shantih: vrede. Traditionele afsluiting van de Upanishaden. ---- Terug naar The Waste Land Terug naar de Hoofdpagina